ah l'amour
by misao girl
Summary: one-shot, 01&02, Duo demande à Heero sa définition du mot amour et cela entraîne une longue réflexion chez le soldat parfait.


**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC  
  
**couple **: 1&2  
**  
note **: paroles du narrateur en italique  
**  
**

  
AH L'AMOUR...

  
  
  
  
_  
Fidèle à ses habitudes, le pilote 01 effectuait des recherches sur son laptop comme tous les soirs où il n'avait pas de missions. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le pilote 02 n'était pas dans le salon en train de se goinfrer de chips ou d'embêter le chinois. Non cette fois, le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste était profondément perdu dans ses pensées depuis plus d'une heure. Le japonais en profita pour contempler son compagnon, inexplicablement il cherchait toutes les occasions de pouvoir observer le natté à son insu bien évidemment. Jamais le perfect soldier n'avouerait à quiconque qu'il ressentait un tel "besoin". Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait et refusait d'y penser se simplifiant la vie. Alors il resta ainsi observant la fine et élancée silhouette étendue sur le lit. Le pilote 02 avait ses mains derrière la tête et ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Le pilote japonais était irrémédiablement attiré par ses yeux si uniques, si étranges mais une fois de plus il laissa la question de côté. Soudain une voix le fit sursauter, une voix douce et chaude qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, la voix de Duo. Pour une fois, les intonations de sa voix étaient sérieuses ce qui était uniquement le cas lors des missions et encore._  
  
  
-Heero ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?  
  
_Cette question surprit le japonais. D'une part, l'américain ne l'avait pas appelé par son surnom ce qui provoqua un pincement au coeur chez son vis-à-vis qui préféra ignorer cette réaction comme d'habitude. D'autre part, la question était vraiment inhabituelle et inattendue. Pourquoi lui posait-il une telle question ? Le soldat parfait choisit d'ignorer purement et simplement la question et le natté ne la réitéra pas. Peu après, l'américain s'endormit tandis que le japonais ne cessait de ressasser cette question dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dormir ou même de poursuivre correctement ses recherches. Il se leva rageusement poussant sa chaise et décida d'aller prendre l'air pour se calmer, depuis quand perdait-il ainsi son sang-froid et pourquoi cette question l'obnubilait à ce point... Sa sortie lui fit du bien le calmant un peu mais cette foutue question était toujours présente et elle ne semblait pas prête à s'évanouir dans la nature sans réponse. Cette fois le pilote 02 avait réussi son coup, le japonais ne l'avait pas vu venir avec son air calme et son ton sérieux mais il s'était bien fait avoir. L'américain devait bien rire intérieurement d'avoir su le manipuler grâce à son seul point faible : les sentiments. Heero jura mentalement contre ce satané pilote qui arrivait à le faire agir étrangement mais aussi contre J qui, en faisant de lui le perfect soldier, n'avait pas prévu que les sentiments seraient sa seule faille mais au combien importante surtout avec quelqu'un comme Duo dans les parages. Le pilote monta les escaliers silencieusement se fondant dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui enveloppa son enfant de son manteau de noirceur. Pour les terroristes comme lui, la nuit était une alliée au combien précieuse étouffant les cris de leurs victimes et cachant ses enfants à la vue du monde. Il rentra tout aussi silencieusement dans sa chambre parfaitement conscient du danger de surprendre un terroriste pendant son sommeil, lui-même avait un sommeil très léger enfin avant du moins car il se sentait plus en sécurité dans cette chambre avec l'américain pour partenaire. Il s'assis sur son lit, un genou remonté vers lui et observa le natté comme toutes les nuits. Le japonais s'arrangeait pour s'endormir toujours après l'américain en restant des heures et des heures sur son Pc que le natté voulait d'ailleurs jeté par la fenêtre toutes les nuits. Quelquefois, il n'avait absolument rien à faire sur son ordinateur mais il restait quand même scotché à l'écran simulant la création d'un virus ou autre chose en rapport avec Oz. L'américain ronchonnait mais ne demandait jamais ce que le japonais trafiquait pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Heero soupira, il détacha ses yeux du visage angélique du natté et s'allongea dans son lit, réfléchissant de nouveau à cette question qui décidément avait décidé de le tourmenter. Il s'endormit très tard avec une sensation de frustration immense n'ayant pas de réponse, lui qui avait pourtant réponse à tout, lui, le soldat parfait... Il se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude en l'occurrence extrêmement tôt, il en profita pour de nouveau contempler le visage paisible du natté, sa natte s'était un peu défaite durant la nuit et des mèches s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller et sur son visage renforçant son aspect angélique. Heero secoua la tête, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées surtout qu'il n'en comprenait pas la signification. Il décida plutôt de trouver une réponse à la question de l'enquiquineur de service. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de leur planque et il prit un dictionnaire. Il parcourut rapidement les différentes définitions cherchant celle qui conviendrait le plus à la demande de l'américain. Il prit donc la première définition qui s'offrait à lui."Sentiment très intense, attachement englobant la tendresse et l'attirance physique, entre deux personnes" lu le japonais. Néanmoins il trouva cette définition peu satisfaisante, bien trop courte pour expliquer une notion qui lui paressait très compliquée. Il prit donc un second dictionnaire et trouva la définition suivante : "Sentiment d'affection passionnée, attirance affective et sexuelle d'un être humain pour un autre." Cette définition lui semblait déjà plus complète, il décida que l'américain allait devoir s'en contenter. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre puis il essaya de réveiller le natté sans grand succès, cela lui fit se poser des questions sur sa précédente analyse sur les terroristes et leur sommeil léger. Il choisit donc d'utiliser une méthode radicale ayant déjà perdu assez de temps à cause de ce baka et de ces idées et interrogations stupides. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain et revint avec une magnifique bassine d'eau froide qu'il déversa avec un plaisir non dissimulé sur Duo, qui cria de surprise avant de se lever précipitamment pour échapper à la douche froide matinale. Il leva un regard surpris vers son agresseur et lui lança un regard noir.  
_  
-Hee-chan !!! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!!!  
  
-Premièrement mon nom est Heero, deuxièmement, tu ne te réveillais pas malgré mes nombreuses tentatives et enfin troisièmement, j'ai la réponse à ta question.  
  
-Et tu m'as réveillé pour ça ?! _Le natté tourna la tête vers son réveil_. Il est que 6H30 !!!!!  
  
-C'est de ta faute tu n'avais pas qu'à me poser cette question stupide.   
  
-Ok bon de toute façon maintenant que je suis réveillé, autant que tu me dises ce que tu as trouvé.  
  
_Heero récita les définitions qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt.  
_  
-Tu les as appris par coeur ?!   
  
-J'ai une bonne mémoire.  
  
-Faut être dingue pour se lever si tôt pour chercher la définition d'un mot !   
  
-Maintenant tu as ta réponse.  
  
-Réponse non satisfaisante.  
  
-Quoi ?!   
  
-C'est bien beau de me réciter les définitions mais moi je veux ta perception du mot amour. Ces mots "Sentiment très intense, attachement...", ça s'applique aussi à l'amitié, c'est trop général. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu ressens quand tu es amoureux, ce que tu dois faire, ce que ça change dans ta vie. Donc tu n'as pas répondu à ma question _finit le natté en souriant de toutes ses dents se vengeant de l'attaque surprise au réveil.  
Le japonais serra les poings s'empêchant ainsi d'envoyer un coup au baka qui lui faisait face avec un grand sourire moqueur.  
_  
  
-Et comment veux-tu que je trouve ça ?  
  
-J'en sais rien moi, c'est toi qui ai sensé être parfait, non ?  
  
-...  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je vais prendre une douche, réfléchis pendant ce temps-là.   
  
_Le japonais vit son compagnon se lever et se diriger tranquillement vers la salle de bain, c'était comme s'il se retenait de sautiller à grande peine tout comme le japonais faisait les mêmes efforts pour éviter de l'étrangler avec sa natte. L'américain s'enferma dans la salle de bain au cas où son camarade de chambre aurait l'idée de venir le noyer et il se permit un sourire, content d'avoir eut le dernier mot sur le soldat parfait. Il fit couler de l'eau bien chaude et se prélassa dans son bain. Depuis plusieurs mois, le natté essayait de faire réagir le japonais, l'embêtant à tout bout de champ ou voulant l'entraîner dans ses sorties nocturnes. Mais Heero ne montrait jamais aucune émotion, un vrai iceberg et l'américain considérait le fait de réussir à le faire réagir comme un défi personnel. Il avait donc tenter plusieurs choses sans aucun résultat et alors qu'il réfléchissait allongé dans son lit, il perçut le regard du japonais sur lui. Il trouva cela étrange mais se dit que c'était sûrement son imagination. Or cela s'était reproduit de nouveau et le natté s'était rendu compte que son coéquipier l'observait souvent. Il prit cela pour de la curiosité au début mais le phénomène se répétant chaque jour, il en conclut que le comportement d'Heero avait changé à son égard. Il commença à s'intéresser aux réactions du japonais envers lui et il fut surpris de contacter que le japonais le contempler toutes les nuits. Depuis lors, il faisait semblant de dormir et constater en effet que son compagnon ne se couchait pas sans l'avoir longuement contempler. Mais il savait également que s'il en parlait avec lui, le japonais nierait tout en bloc et s'éloignerait de lui. De plus, il savait également qu'Heero était très handicapé niveau sentiment et que donc lui-même ne devait pas comprendre ses réactions. Il chercha donc un moyen de faire comprendre au japonais ce qui lui arrivait, il en parla à Quatre pour voir si celui-ci pouvait aller parler avec Heero mais le blond le persuada que s'il faisait cela, le soldat parfait allait se renfermer dans sa coquille de glace. Duo décida donc de trouver une autre approche mais cela était loin d'être évident. Alors un soir tandis que le japonais le regardait croyant que le natté rêvassait, Duo eut une idée. Il n'y réfléchit pas davantage et demanda au japonais ce que signifiait le mot amour pour lui. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas sans que cela surprenne son compagnon qui décida de faire semblant de dormir pour voir la réaction du perfect soldier. Comme il l'avait prévu, son compagnon pensant qu'il était endormi, se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Le natté ne pouvait pas voir son regard cobalt, ses yeux étant fermés mais il le sentait. Ce regard si intense... Son idée avait marché car Heero s'était torturé les méninges cherchant une définition et en dernier ressort la trouvant dans un dictionnaire. Mais Duo avait su tourner la réponse à son avantage la trouvant incomplète. Il avait obligé Heero à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait et peut-être qu'ainsi le japonais accepterait ses sentiments. Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir de son bain revigorant, il sécha rapidement ses cheveux et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Heero lui jeta un regard noir atténué par les rougeurs sur ses joues, Duo fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu mais eut un sourire moqueur une fois qu'il était dos au japonais. Il chercha des vêtements dans son armoire et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu tout en noir comme à son habitude, il portait des vêtements plus moulants qu'à l'ordinaire et le japonais sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir à la vue de l'américain.   
_  
  
-Alors Heero ? Je t'écoute.  
  
-Je pense avoir trouvé un semblant de réponse.  
  
-Vi ?  
  
-Je pense que l'amour est une notion très compliquée.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-C'est un sentiment très fort qui mêle à la fois une attention particulière et une envie physique.  
  
-Tu ne fais que reformuler les définitions précédentes là.  
  
-Je pense que quand on est amoureux... On a envie d'être sans arrêt avec la personne que l'on aime. On ne peut s'empêcher de la contempler à toute heure de la journée, vouloir lui faire plaisir, la faire sourire... On a envie de la protéger.  
  
-Voilà c'est déjà plus satisfaisant comme réponse. Laisse moi l'approfondir maintenant. Tout ce que tu as dit est exact mais tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il y a aussi le désir physique qui a sa place mais il ne doit pas être le plus important entre deux personnes. Sinon tu as tout à fait raison pour le besoin de passer chaque seconde de sa vie près de cette personne, avoir envie de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse... Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que tu allais trouver. Comment ?  
  
-Ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup changé... J'ai des réactions que je ne comprend pas, que je ne contrôle pas... Ce que je viens te raconter en tant que définition, c'est ce que je ressens... Ces mots me sont venus spontanément à l'esprit...  
  
-Alors tu es amoureux ?  
  
-Hai _répondit Heero d'une petite voix._  
  
-Et de qui ?  
  
-...  
  
-Hee-chan _répond moi s'il te plaît dit Duo en s'approchant du pilote 01 et en s'asseyant face à lui sur le lit.   
_  
_Le japonais baissa la tête et inspira longuement puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose._  
  
-Tu l'as fait exprès, ne ?  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Tu le savais, tu avais remarqué mon manège et tu l'as fait exprès.  
  
_Duo lui fit un sourire._  
  
-Oui je le savais.  
  
-Alors pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?  
  
-Tout simplement parce que j'attends ce moment depuis très longtemps.  
  
-Je ne sais pas après tout tu m'as manipulé.  
  
-Je vois tu as décidé de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce _répondit Duo avec un sourire malicieux._ Seulement tu vois Hee-chan, je suis le meilleur manipulateur au monde et j'ai atteins les limites de ma patience donc comme tous les deux on sait ce qu'on ressent pour l'autre, on va accélérer le mouvement, ok ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "accélérer le mouvement" ?  
  
_Le sourire carnassier de Duo ne rassura pas son compagnon. Et ses doutes furent confirmés quand il vit Duo s'approcher félinement de lui. Il recula précipitamment et se retrouva allongé sur le lit sans vraiment comprendre comment, Duo était allongé sur lui, se tenant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas écraser le brun. Il arborait toujours le même sourire et Heero déglutit.  
_  
-Alors Hee-chan voilà le deal, on arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris et on profite de la vie.   
  
-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée...  
  
-Je vais te faire changer d'avis.  
  
_Duo se pencha vers le japonais et captura les lèvres pleines et tentatrices dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses pour qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu. Il voulait prouver à Heero que ses sentiments étaient authentiques, que ce n'était pas que de l'attirance mais il voulait aussi lui montrer qu'il le désirait à un point quasi inimaginable mais il savait que le japonais n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il rompit le baiser regardant intensément son compagnon qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.   
_  
-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis_ le taquina Duo.  
_  
-Baka.  
  
-Que de mots d'amour dans cette jolie bouche.  
  
_L'américain ne laissa pas le temps au japonais de répondre parcourant son cou de baisers brûlants lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Heero entoura la taille fine du natté avant de légèrement bouger la tête pour offrir à Duo un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Le japonais laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans les longs cheveux encore un peu humide et ferma les yeux pour apprécier au maximum le contact des lèvres douces et chaudes de Duo sur sa peau.   
_  
-Hee-chan_ murmura Duo sensuellement à l'oreille du solda_t _parfait._ Dis-le moi _finit-il en se redressant un peu pour regarder Heero dans les yeux. Le japonais se mordit les lèvres et Duo dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas embrasser passionnément son compagnon.   
_  
-Aishiteru.  
  
-Tu vois ça prouve que je devrais plus souvent te poser des questions.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Je t'aime _lui dit Duo en souriant. Le japonais lui sourit à son tour, l'embrassant doucement. Finalement cette question était une bonne idée et il avait sa réponse, l'amour c'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Duo, ou quand il était à ses côtés... L'amour c'était son Duo.  
_  
  
  
**  
FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
